


Dan Avidan/Reader: Late Night

by Pinky_cheeks



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Late Nights, Sleepy Time Junction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky_cheeks/pseuds/Pinky_cheeks
Summary: You find yourself sleeping at the Grump Space more and more recently. Then you're stumbled upon by a walking Q-tip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Work #2! Feedback is appreciated!

I hear my name and take a sharp breath in, rolling onto my back, “_____!” I open my eyes and see Dan standing - towering - over me. I finally remember that I fell asleep at the Grump Space since I was up late rendering videos. Luckily I had finished videos for Game Grumps, so I had time to edit some personal things. I must have a confused expression because Dan let’s out a chuckle, “Late night?”

I check my phone and see that it’s 4:30 a.m. ‘Why in the blue hell is he here, let alone waking me up right now?’ 

I sit up in the big bean bag chair and shake out my hair to straighten my bed-head, “What are you doing here?” I groan as I get up and walk to my computer to see if my videos finished rendering. “It’s 4:30 a.m., shouldn’t you be at home? Sleeping?” After a few clicks, I save my video to my USB to upload it at a less ungodly hour.

Dan flops down onto the second bean bag, “I couldn’t sleep, so I figured I could do some recordings here or something.” He watches me walk over to my bag and lets out another chuckle as I slam into the bag face first. “Tired?” I nod a yes. “Honestly, I wasn’t all that tired until I walked in and saw how comfy you looked.” He turns onto his side to face me, folding his right arm under his head, “Sorry for waking you.”

I breathe out a laugh, “S’okay.”

He looks around the room, “Are the other blankets around here?”

“Nah, Suzy took them home to wash. Guess they were smelling too Jew-y since you’re the only one who seems to be cold,” I joke as I prop myself onto my elbows.

Dan laughs, god his laugh get’s me every time, “Yes, yes, I am aware I’m a walking toothpick.”

“Mmmmm more like a Q-tip,” I ruffle his hair, causing it to fall in front of his face. He stares for a minute before (unsuccessfully) blowing it out of his face. “Y'know,” I say as my heart starts to flutter. “I stash this blanket under my desk when I have nights like this. It’s queen sized so I’m sure we’d have enough to share if we pushed the bags together.”

He smiles, “As long as you’re cool with it.”

I smile, “Well climb aboard the train. Next stop: Sleepy time Junction.” I reach out my hand for him to grab. We pull on each other and the bean bags slide closer together. I readjust the blanket so it covers the two of us as Dan takes off his shoes. We settle in and as sleep takes over, I hear Dan say goodnight. I smile and say good night before drifting back to sleep.

~A few hours later~

“GODDAMN IT ROSS!” I yell as I push away from my desk. Everyone looks up as i storm over to him and start pelting him with the plastic cricket bat.  
He starts laughing uncontrollably while blocking the bat, “Saw my tweet did ya?”

“Why do you think I’m beating you with the bat?! What. The. Hell. Man?!”

Out of nowhere, Dan starts joining me by hitting Ross with a nearby pillow, “Why are we hitting Ross?”

I stop and laugh out of frustration, gesturing to my computer. “Take a look at his most recent addition to the Game Grumps twitter!”

Dan takes a look and sees a picture of us sleeping on the bean bag. The picture was from above, me on the left and Dan on the right. One of Dan’s legs was sticking from under the blanket. The blanket was halfway down my torso and my shirt had hiked up my torso, stopping just below my chest. The most obvious thing in the photo is that mine and Dan’s hands had ended up together, one on top of the other. Ross took the picture and posted it around 10:30 a.m., half an hour before Dan and I woke up. He captioned it with, “Did I interrupt something?”

A blush creeps across Dan’s face, he shifts his hair to try and hide his cheeks. He turns and begins to beat Ross with the pillow again and I join him with the cricket bat.

Ross refused to remove the tweet.


End file.
